


Eu protejo você

by Reigisacandy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, Episode: s22e01 Dead Kids, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gentle Kissing, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Kissing, School Shootings, Shooting, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Violence, girls
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reigisacandy/pseuds/Reigisacandy
Summary: ||Oneshot ➳ Bunny||||Genderswap!au||"Kelly McCormick tinha se metido em grandes problemas e agora estava presa no meio de dos tiroteios que estavam acontecendo na escola, correndo o risco de reprovar caso não faça a prova que iria acontecer no próximo período.Mas logo ela vai descobrir que não precisa ter medo ou preocupação, pois 'alguém' irá a proteger"
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, leo - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Eu protejo você

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, devo admitir que fazer essa fanfic foi uma grande montanha russa, em vários momentos eu estava extremamente animada e empolgada para cada cena, em outros eu só queria que ela acabasse logo 🤭 Mas apesar de tudo, aqui está. Não esperem grandes coisas de verdade, estou usando esta fanfic mais como um treinamento de algumas dicas que me deram a alguns meses, mas mesmo assim espero que aproveitem a leitura. E essa também é a minha primeira fanfic postada aqui, ela já foi postada anteriormente no Social Spirit e decidi passar esta e outras histórias para esse site, esta sendo bem novo para mim!!
> 
> ->;Mais uma vez essa fic será genderswap, ou seja, todos os personagens terão seu gênero invertido, e consequentemente bunny será um casal de garotas, caso não goste desta temática, recomendo que não leia.
> 
> Os nomes do Butters e do Kenny em suas "versões femininas" para evitar confusões:
> 
> Butters Stotch->Marjorine Stotch  
> Kenny McCormick->Kelly McMcormick

O clima estava tenso para todos os lados que se olhasse, o caos parecia ter sido instalado nos corredores e para isso sequer foi preciso da ajuda de alguma super vilã vestida com papel alumínio, toda a sensação de intenso medo e a adrenalina que passava por suas correntes sanguíneas faziam seu corpo arrepiar e seu coração bater loucamente em seu peito.

Estudantes corriam apressadamente para todos os lados ou tentavam se esconder dos tiros de alguma forma, entrando em salas, se escondendo em algum canto ou simplesmente se abaixando no chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça, enquanto os funcionários tentavam inutilmente acalmar a situação de alguma maneira e os policiais apenas estavam atirando para todos os lados em busca do causador de tudo aquilo, sem se preocupar com o bem estar físico dos outros estudantes. 

Naquele exato momento, a escola de South Park estava presenciando mais um tiroteiro, evento este que mesmo já se tornando uma rotina para muitos, ainda era assustador para vários outros estudantes. Mais uma vez algum dos alunos pareceu estar puto com tudo a ponto de aparecer na escola com uma arma em mãos e tentar causar o pânico geral, plano este que certamente estava dando certo. 

O som de disparos, estes que não era possível saber se vinham das armas dos policias ou do aluno que começou tudo isso, fizeram a loira de parka alarajanda encolher-se ainda no espaço estreito no qual se encontrava. A jovem tentava a todo custo ficar longe da mira das armas e não ser percebida pelas pessoas que corriam apressadamente pelo corredor em que estava se escondendo, afinal, ela provavelmente não teria muita sorte se a encontrassem.

Kelly McCormick poderia ser descrita facilmente como uma garota sem sorte.

A garota sentiu que deveria desconfiar que algo assim aconteceria, afinal, seu dia tinha começado muito bem, bem até demais. Seus pais não estavam tentando matar um ao outro por conta de drogas ou brigando com ela e seus irmãos, o chuveiro de sua casa ainda tinha água quente, o que lhe proporcionou um excelente banho antes de ir para escola, durante o caminho não teve que escutar Kylie e Cartman brigando sobre qualquer assunto idiota, entre outros pequenos detalhes que tinham deixado a jovem de bom humor naquele dia.

Mas aparentemente sua sorte não durou muito tempo, afinal, enquanto a loira de tranças caminhava em direção de sua sala de aula para o próximo período, onde uma prova de matemática a aguardava, apenas foi capaz de ouvir um alto grito, aparentemente da Sra. Mackey, para que todos deitassem no chão, o que já tinha se tornado uma espécie de alarme de tiroteio naquela escola. Se você ouvisse alguém gritar isso dentro daquela escola de malucos, não importa o que estiver fazendo, deite no chão ou se esconda se não quiser levar um tiro.

Aquele grito tinha causado uma descarga de adrenalina no corpo de Kelly. A garota pobre já tinha aprendido após várias e várias mortes a não ficar de bobeira e muito menos tranquila numa situação dessas, na qual não demoraria muito para a policia chegar na escola e aquilo se tornar uma verdadeira confusão.

Seu corpo se moveu automáticamente, o que a fez correr entre os vários corredores e se esconder no primeiro ligar que viu, o que fez Kelly acaba se sentando encolhida num vão entre duas colunas de armários, local este onde se encontrava agora.

Ela escuta o som de alguns gritos e mais passos agitados, o que a faz se encolher o máximo possível em seu pequeno esconderijo e abraçar suas pernas. Tinha se metido em uma grande confusão onde parecia não importar o que fosse acontecer, ela estaria com grandes problemas.

De repente, um pensamento passa por sua cabeça em um clarão, a prova de matemática.

Kelly franze o cenho, tinha se esquecido completamente daquilo. Se as coisas continuassem assim, com certeza perderia a prova, e o pior de tudo é que aquela prova valia metade de sua nota do bimestre, se perdesse certamente tiraria um zero sem dó nem piedade e ficaria de recuperação. A loira faz uma careta ao pensar na possibilidade, já tinha ficado de recuperação em geografia no último bimestre e acabou perdendo boa parte do tempo que poderia ter usado brincando com suas amigas, estudando para os exames de recuperação, foi uma tortura.

Pensando nisso, Kelly remexeu as pernas cobertas pelas calças marrons com rasgos nos joelhos, na intenção de se levantar, talvez se desse sorte, conseguiria correr até sua sala sem ser percebida, mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, ouviu o som de três disparos seguidos e seu corpo se paralisou, um arrepio passou por todo seu corpo e ela de repente teve vontade de chorar, o que a faz desistir completamente de sair dali, voltando a antiga posição e puxando as cordas do capuz de sua parka, de forma que seu rosto sardento ficou quase complementamemte escondido pelo tecido alaranjado.

Kelly já tinha se acostumado a morrer, infelizmente, as idas e vindas entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos já tinham se tornado uma amarga parte de seu cotidiano, porém, isso não significava que ela sairia por ai dando mole a toda hora somente por saber que estaria de volta no dia seguinte, morrer ainda era doloroso, e como doia. A morte sempre lhe trouxe um gosto amargo na boca e pensar que se morresse hoje, amanhã ninguém sequer se importaria com isso fazia seu coração ficar apertado e um medo crescer em seu peito.

Conhecia a dor de morrer após tomar um tiro no peito ou na cabeça e realmente não estava com vontade de experimentar novamente essa sensação. Tinha a quase certeza de que se saisse dali, certamente acabaria a sete palmos abaixo da terra, de novo.

Sentindo-se completamente derrotada, a joven de tranças suspirou levemente, sentindo-se triste por ter esperança de que aquele dia seria ótimo, mas parecia ter se enganado durante, afinal, ou ela iria morrer durante aquele tiroteio ou acabaria bombando na prova, nenhuma das duas opções lhe agradava, mas parecia não haver uma terceira opção e isso era frustante.

Mais um suspiro é solto contra o ar gelado, agora o corredor já estava mais vazio, todavia, a jovem de parka ainda podia ouvir os ruídos barulhentos vindo de outros corredores. Definitavemente não havia esperanças para a McCormick.

Pelo menos isso era o que pensava até ouvir o som de sapatos batendo contra o piso, barulhentos como sapatos de boneca bem polidos, e uma voz doce soar no corredor ao lado:

—Todo mundo se abaixa! Você não, Sr. Policial! Oh Hambúrguers!

A voz se seguiu de sons fortes de disparos que ecoaram pelo outro corredor, que mesmo movimentado e cheio de outros tipo de ruídos, ainda era capaz de produzir um eco forte devido a intensidade do som.

Automaticamente pode reconhecer a voz que brandou aquelas palavras e também a típica "gíria", só existia uma garota que falava daquela maneira em toda a escola, ela não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco surpresa com sua constatação, sabia que a loira de lacinhos verdes fazia parte dos monitores de corredor, mas não esperava que ela estivesse aqui justamente nesse momento e aparentemente, tentando botar um pouco de ordem nas coisas.

Um leve sorriso acabou por se pintar em seu rosto, para estar no meio daquela confusão, tentando de alguma forma defender os alunos, com certeza a Stotch era alguém de coragem.

Não demorou muito para que visse através do capuz da parka a silhueta de Marjorine cruzando o corredor rapidamente, a jovem loira vestia um colete a prova de balas laranja e tinha sua faixa de monitora de corredor exposta orgulhosamente em seu peito, enquanto em suas mãos jazia um grande rifle, qual ela apertava com firmeza entre os cálidos dedos. Enquanto caminhava, ela olhava para os lados, procurando estudantes ou mesmo alfum que representasse perigo, mas não encontrava nenhum, o que lhe deixava aliviada de alguma forma.

Como monitora de corredor, o dever da Stotch era manter a integridade dos corredores da escola e também manter todos os alunos presentes neles em completa segurança contra todo o tipo de contra-tempo. Esta já costumava ser uma tafera deverás complicada em dias comuns, mas agora que os tiroteios se tornaram algo comum, estava cada vez mais complicado cumprir tal missão, com certeza alunos andando de skate ou jogando papéis de bala nos corredores não era nada demais comparado a tiros e sangue pra todo lado.

Mesmo assim, não tinha a menor intenção de desistir de seu posto. Sempre quis demonstrar seu valor, já que muitas vezes só a usavam para pregar peças, fazer tarefas ou servir como uma quebra galho de todo mundo e ela queria mostrar a todos que realmente era capaz de fazer grandes coisas, talvez essa fosse a oportunidade perfeita para fazer isso, mesmo que seus amigos achassem seu trabalho de monitora algo careta, queria utilizar deste para provar sua grande força e coragem para todos, e também para ser capaz de protege-los de tudo.

Marjorine suspirou e balançou sua cabeça para os dois lados, apertando de maneira mais firme a arma que jazia em mãos. Apesar de tudo estava um pouco chateada, com certeza as coisas não estavam indo exatamente como ela esperava quando lhe passaram o trabalho de ajudar caso ouvesse outro tiroteio, na verdade, sentia que não estava ajudando muito.

Ela mantinha seus olhos atentos a todos os lados, a procura de qualquer tipo de vítima ou algo em que pudesse ser útil naquele momento, mas parecia que aquele corredor estava um pouco mais "tranquilo" que os outros corredores, se é que algum dia aquela escola poderia ser classificada como um lugar tranquilo para se estudar.

Antes que ela seguisse em frente, sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo, lhe deixando em alerta, estava sendo observada.

Se virou em várias direções tentando descobrir quem a observava, até se virar em direção a um vão entre duas colunas de armários e avistar uma figura vestida de laranja sentada lá. Fixou seus olhos azul bebê lá por um instante, até estes por se cruzarem com os olhos azul oceano de Kelly.

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, cada uma presa em sua própria linha de raciocínio e se sentindo um pouco perdida no tom de azul dos olhos da outra, até uma delas tomar uma atitude.

As pernas de Marjorine automáticamente se mexeram em direção a outra garota presente no recinto, e assim que estava mais perto desta, uma expressão duvidosa apareceu em seu rosto.

— Kelly? O que está fazendo aqui? — Falou de maneira preocupada e ela realmente estava preocupada, sabia o quão era perigoso estar fora das salas naquele momento, era praticamente suicídio.

A loira não pode evitar de sorrir com a preocupação da outra, gostava da forma como ela sempre se preocupava com o bem estar de todos, admirava isso em Marjorine, sua gentileza e bondade acima de qualquer outra coisa.

— Bem... — Ela coçou a cabeça levemente por cima do capuz da parka sorrindo envergonhada e desviando o olhar, de repente estava se sentindo um pouco constrangida por estar encolhida em um canto entre dois armários— Digamos que eu estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, então tive que me esconder aqui, não acho que tive muitas escolhas.

Marjorine assentiu, entendendo completamente a situação em que a McCormick se encontrava. Todos os alunos andavam assustados pelos corredores e tentavam a qualquer custo se manter fora de situações perigosas ou se esconder caso ouvesse sinais de perigo, a loira de tranças estar ali naquele momento com certeza foi um grande azar.

Marjorine a encarou enquanto a mesma se mantinha coçando levemente a cabeça, até acabar se lembrando de algo muito importante, que poderia causar problemas a Kelly.

— Mas e a prova de matemática? O próximo período já está quase para começar! — Olhou para o relógio acinzentado com detalhes verdes no pulso, confirmando o que tinha dito, faltavam poucos minutos para o próximo período.

Kelly arqueiou levemente a sobrancelha esquerda.

— Você também tem que fazer aquela prova, não? — Ela perguntou ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada e um ar duvidoso.

Com certeza ela tinha ficado com um pouco de dúvidas sobre aquilo, afinal, a jovem de laços era da mesma turma que ela, ou seja, também deveria fazer aquela prova, porém, esta parecia mais preocupada com a situação dela do que com si mesma.

A menor a olhou e abriu um pequeno sorriso, negando com a cabeça, o que deixou Kelly ainda mais confusa. Ela soltou um breve suspiro, tirando a mochila cor-de-rosa da Hello Kitty de suas costas e a abrindo, começando a mexer nela a procura de alguma coisa.

Kelly tentou espiar com o canto dos olhos azuis o conteúdo da mochila, mas não tem nenhum sucesso, pois mesmo que parecendo bem organizada, o interior da bolsa estava bem cheia, seu conteúdo se baseava em cadernos com capas coloridas, lápis de cera, cartelas de adesivos e se destacando no meio de tantas coisas coloridas e fofas, algumas caixas de papel que reconheceu como caixas de balas para a arma.

Depois de algum segundos a viu retirar um pedaço de papel de dentro de um dos cadernos e estender de frente para seu rosto, não pode ver direito o que estava escrito e nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção nas letrinhas míudas, mas foi capaz de reconhecer a assinatura berrante e explícita da diretora PC na parte de baixo do papel.

— Ganhei permissão da diretora para faltar a algumas aulas se fosse necessário, um pequeno privilégio dos monitores — Ela sorriu triunfante, fazendo leves covinhas aparecerem em suas bochechas, tinha se sentido realmente grata ao receber tal privilégio diretamente da rígida diretora da escola, era quase um prêmio, mas também um fardo— Como esta nova onda de tiroteios, estamos tendo que fazer vista grossa nos corredores, então recebemos esta permissão! Com esse tiroteio de hoje, acho que vou ter que faltar a aula, mas poderei fazer a prova mais tarde! 

Kelly encarou o papel por alguns segundos e depois olhou para o sorriso de Marjorine, aquele sorriso mexeu com algo dentro dela, a garota parecia feliz, orgulhosa de seu trabalho e do reconhecimento e privilégios que estava ganhando com ele, isso de alguma forma a deixou feliz também, pois era uma das pessoas pessoas que sabia o quão duro era trabalhava.

Marjorine guardou o pedaço de papel de volta em sua mochila e a pôs nas costas novamente, voltando a olhar para a de cabelos um pouco mais escuros de maneira preocupada.

— Mas e você Kelly? O que vai fazer? — Estava realmente começando a se preocupar com Kelly, sabia a importância daquela prova e ao contrário dela, a garota pobre não poderia fazer ela mais tarde caso perdesse.

A de parka pensou alguns segundos olhando para o teto, antes de cruzar os braços e bufar, fazendo uma das mechas de sua franja desajeitada se levantar levemente por conta do vento que saiu de seus lábios secos e rachados. Ela tinha chegado a mesma conclusão que antes da Stotch aparecer. 

— Acho que vou acabar perdendo a prova ...— Ela disse desanimada e desviou o olhar, estava começando a se preocupar de novo com a prova, mas se sentia sem saída, não poderia fazer a prova e isso tudo era culpa de algum aluno revoltado com a vida que resolveu trazer uma arma pra escola — Infelizmente se eu sair daqui, creio que não terei muita sorte, você sabe que as coisas não estão seguras por aqui, estou numa sinuca de bico. 

Um silêncio constragedor se instalou no ambiente após aquela fala, onde agora só era possível se ouvir o som de passos apressados e o de disparos nos outros corredores ainda muito agitados. Nenhuma das duas sabia exatamente o que dizer naquele momento, qualquer palavra que poderia ser dita parecia estranhamente constragedora, então apenas se encararam e desviaram o olhar repetidas vezes, enquanto uma delas mexia nas cordas do capuz e a outra na arma de fogo em mãos, cada uma presa em seus próprios pensamentos.

Marjorine olhou a outra garota de maneira firme, agora ela estava preocupada de verdade com Kelly, não era capaz de descrever em palavras o tamanho desse sentimento, seu peito doía com a possibilidade da garota passar por problemas novamente, ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Sabia muito bem o quão trabalhava duro todos os dias, podia não ser a mais comportada, muito menos a mais santa e pura da sala, mas possuia um grande coração, não merecia passar por tais problemas e ficar de recuperação novamente. Não merecia...

Ela franze o cenho e coloca a mão no queixo, tentando pensar em uma solução para esse problema, não iria deixar Kelly ter problemas, definitamente não iria, como monitora de corredor, seu dever era ajudar a todos durante as dificuldades e esta com certeza era uma dificuldade. Além do mais, tinha uma grande consideração pela garota, ela era a única daquela escola que ainda tinha um pingo de decência, mesmo sendo uma pervertida.

Definitavemente gostava dela, ela era bem legal, lhe tratava bem e era uma boa companhia, era muito engraçada e leal, ela gostava dela...

Acabou balançando a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos que vinham lhe atormentando de sua cabeça a alguns dias e tentou voltar para o seu foco naquele momento, que era como ajudar a McCormick em seu problema. Até uma idéia, que parecia óbvia e ao mesmo tempo perfeita, ser refletida em sua cabeça.

—Eu já sei!! — Sorriu feliz com a idéia que tinha lhe ocorrido, como não tinha pensado naquilo antes?

Kelly a olhou confusa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa com a aparente alegria da outra loira, que parecia ter descoberto uma solução para trazer a paz mundial. Antes que pudesse perguntar sobre o que estava falando, sentiu uma de suas mãos ásperas e com alguns calos ser segurada com firmeza pela mão cálida e macia de Marjorine, que a puxou de forma que lhe desse impulso para que saisse daquele pequeno e apertado vão e ficasse de pé de frente para a garota um pouco menor que ela

A mão que agora apertava a sua fez algo em seu interior pulsar, era macia e gentil como uma flor e aquilo ohe fez perder a concentração por instantes.

— Eu vou te levar até a sala de aula! — Marjorine segredou alegremente, como alguém que tivesse acabado de descobrir a solução para todos os problemas da face da terra — Tenho certeza que consigo te proteger, assim você poderá fazer a prova!

Kelly, que antes estava muito concentrada na mão de Marjorine que segurava com firmeza na sua, sem parecer ter intenções de soltar tão cedo, entrou em estado de choque em ouvir essas palavras, olhando para a garota com as orbes arregaladas, e podemos dizer que sua reação não foi por sentimentos positivos.

Não odiava totalmente a idéia, porém, sentia medo, na maior parte das vezes, as pessoas que tentavam a proteger da morte acabavam se dando mal juntamente a ela e a mesma morria de qualquer jeito. Antes isso não era muito importante, mas agora estávamos falando de Marjorine Stotch, a de parka jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela por conta de sua maldição de merda.

Seu olhar se direcionou de maneira discreta ao olho esquerdo de Marjorine, onde uma cicatriz em forma de risco cortava horizontalmente seu olho, não era uma cicatriz feia e muito mesmo estragava a delicadeza do rosto da jovem, mas olhar para ela sempre fez o estômago de Kelly se revirar. Aquela cicatriz era sua culpa, sabia que tinha sido um acidente, não queria a machucar de verdade naquele dia e sabia também que a mais baixa não lhe culpava pelo que aconteceu, afinal, eram crianças irresponsáveis, acidentes acontecem, mas Kelly se culpava por aquilo, toda vez que olhava sentia a culpa lhe corroer e não queria que a Stotch se machucasse novamente por conta dela.

Apertou levemente a mão de Marjorine e acariciou levemente com o polegar, sentindo a maciez da mesma, com certeza ela cuidava muito bem de sua pele. Aquele contato tão puro e ao mesmo tempo tão íntimo, fez as bochechas da de cabelos mais claros ficarem levemente rubras.

— Desculpa Marjorine, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia. — O sorriso de Marjorine acabou se desmanchando, sendo trocado por uma expressão confusa — Não me entenda mal loirinha, mas é que eu não acho que dará certo...

Kelly torcia para que Marjorine entendesse seu lado e mesmo que isso acabe a deixando magoada ou achando que não confiava em suas habilidades, não a questionasse.

Entretanto, Stotch era uma moça teimosa, e não tinha intenções de desistir tão fácil assim.

— Ora, mas vamos lá Kelly! — A jovem brandou, estava determinada a proteger a de tranças e seria difícil a convencer do contrário — Tenho certeza que conseguiria te proteger muito bem! Eu tenho muita munição ainda e a sala de aula não é longe daqui, seria como quando brincamos de elfos contra humanos!

Oh sim. Kelly sabia muito bem do que Marjorine estava falando. Aquela sempre foi uma de suas brincadeiras favoritas, adorava a ideia de fugir de sua realidade conturbada com pais ruins e pobreza, para poder fingir pelo menos por algumas horas que era um príncipe mágico num mundo de elfos, piratas, bárbaros, guerreiros e rainhas. Marjorine era sua fiel companheira nessas aventuras, sendo uma paladina, sua função era lhe ajudar e proteger de todos os perigos, era muito divertido.

Com certeza a loira tinha acabado de lhe tocar em um ponto fraco, mas não se sentia pronta para ceder ainda, seu medo era mais forte.

— Olha Marjie, eu não tenho certeza disso, eu...

A jovem foi interrompida por um grande estrondo que pode ser ouvido do corredor ao lado, fazendo as duas garotas loiras olharem automaticamente para aquela direção, de onde foi possível ver a Sra. Mavkey correndo rapidamente com os braços para cima, parecendo desesperada, atrás dela alguns policiais e alguns membros da swat lhe seguiam, seja lá o que estava acontecendo, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

— Agora são dois atiradores! — Aquela frase proferida de maneira assustada e esbaforada fez Marjorine arregalar os olhos incrédula e sua boca fazer uma espécie de careta, torcendo para que aquilo fosse uma piada de mal gosto —Todo muito se abaixa mkay! Venham por aqui policiais, eu tenho certeza que um deles veio por aqui!

Ela continuou correndo em direção ao outro corredor e logo tudo aquilo que já estava uma bagunca começou a ficar ainda mais problemático. Alguns alunos comecaram a sair de suas salas para ver a confusão e acabaram se assustando com a situação a ponto de sairem correndo, o que fez os policiais que antes seguiam a conselheira se assustarem com tanta gente e começarem a atirar para todos os lados. 

Ambas as garotas se abaixaram perante a confusão que agora se reformava no corredor que antes apesar de problemático, parecia calmo em comparação com o momento atual.

—Droga, dois atiradores num dia só, isso não acontecia desde semana passada, é muito azar! — Marjorine sussurrou para si mesma — Não temos muito tempo!

Antes que pudesse responder a Stotch e dizer a ela para que lhe deixasse ali, pois tinha outras pessoas para proteger, se sentiu ser puxada pela mesma, que começou a sair correndo desesperadamente por entre o amontoado de alunos e policiais. Kelly não sentiu que tinha muitas escolhas além de segui-la. Além do mais, a mesma estava apertando sua mão com bastante força, como se tivesse medo que fosse escorrer por entre seus dedos e fugir, e no fundo, realmente estava com medo disso acontecer.

Seguiram por alguns poucos corredores amontados de pessoas gritando e correndo, Marjorine na frente e Kelly atrás dela segurando uma de suas mãos, de forma que a de tranças só era capaz de ver as costas cobertas pelo colete da outra. Vários sons de disparos eram possíveis de ser ouvidos e até mesmo serem vistos, Kelly arregalou os olhos ao ver uma bala atingir uma garota de tranças negras e sardenta no braço e esta cair no chão contorcendo-se de dor e começando a chorar desesperadamente, era uma cena aterrorizante, que lhe fez sentir o mesmo arrepio na espinha que sentiu enquanto ainda estava escondida, o medo da morte, sabia o que essa garota estava sentindo e acreditava que ela merecia tal dor mesmo sem a conhecer, esse mesmo arrepio deu o impulso que ela estava precisando para puxar Marjorine pela mão para que entrassem em uma das primeiras salas que viu em seu caminho, está naquele momento estava completamente vazia, apenas com algumas carteiras e papéis espalhados pelo chão, ela acreditava que os tiros não as atingiriam ali se estivessem com sorte.

Seu coração palpitava loucamente, sua respiração estava acelerada de tanto correr e se sentia suar levemente por debaixo das roupas. Nem precisava encarar a de laços para saber que estava na mesma situação, ela estava sendo tão corajosa, arriscando tudo para estar ali, mas, não podia deixar que se arriscasse mais ainda por ela, então tomou uma decisão ousada.

— Marjorine me deixe aqui. 

A de roupas azuis lhe encarou incrédula, como se tivesse acabado de contar uma piada contra a humanidade ou até mesmo chutado um cachorrinho.

— O quê? — Perguntou, sua incredulidade transparecendo em sua voz. Realmente não acreditava que Kelly pretendia ser deixada ali, com certeza iria acabar morrendo se fosse deixada para trás, parecia uma piada de mal gosto, e com certeza não iria deixar que isso acontecesse — Mas é claro que não! Já estamos quase lá!

—Eu não posso deixar que continue se arriscando por minha causa!! — A maior se sentiu na necessidade de gritar pois os gritos e todos os outros barulhos do ambiente além de estarem abafando ainda mais sua voz, estavam a deixando muito irritada. — Minha vida não é tão importante assim cacete!

Marjorine arregalou os olhos e Kelly sentiu que tinha falado algo que não deveria, mas mesmo assim não se arrependeu totalmente. Esperava que com esse grito, Marjorine ficasse magoada com ela, assim definitivamente desistiria de tentar a ajudar e iria proteger pessoas que valessem mais a pena do que a garota pobre. 

Mas o efeito foi exatamente o contrário do que esperava.

Aquilo soltou uma enigmática descarga de energia no corpo de Marjorine, que ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma grande quantidade de emoções diferentes, ao mesmo tempo que se sentiu mal por Kelly não parecer dar mais valor a própria vida, porém, ao mesmo tempo se sentiu ainda mais determinada a lhe fazer mudar de idéia, a lhe mostrar que realmente se importava com ela e que era importante para si, então, sem pensar nos seus atos e sem pensar nas consequências, soltou a arma no chão, que caiu com um forte estrondo do metal contra o piso.

Kelly acabou se assustando com o barulho, mas nem teve muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo, quando sentiu Marjorine soltar a mão da sua para entrelaçar os braços no pescoço da mesma e lhe puxar para um abraço terno e ao mesmo tempo completamente desajeitado. Seu coração parecia que iria pular para fora da boca e suas bochechas salpicadas de pequenas sardas se avermelharam fortemente, não esperava por aquilo, estava tão surpresa que sentia capaz de gritar para o mundo inteiro e estava dividida entre retribuir o gesto de carinho ou prestar atenção no mundo a sua volta.

Sua decisão foi tomada quando sentiu a Stotch acomodar o rosto em seu pescoço e aumentar a intensidade do abraço, parecendo se encaixar perfeitamente em seu corpo, acabou por ceder a grande tentação e o retribuiu, passando os braços de maneira delicada e singela ao redor da fina cintura da outra loira, como se ela fosse de vidro. E de repente, o tempo pareceu parar para ambas e sentimentos que desconheciam começaram a se aflorar naquele exato momento, com certeza foi muita sorte nenhum tiro ter lhes acertado naquele momento e matado as duas.

Kelly se deu ao luxo de colocar o rosto contra o pescoço da outra garota e inalar levemente o cheiro que ela exalava, seu pescoço cheirava levemente a baunilha, um perfume levemente adocicado e agradável ao olfato, aquilo fez seu interior se mexer como nunca. Seu abraço era tão quente e podia ver com o canto dos olhos que ela tinha que levantar levemente os pés durante o abraço, aquilo lhe fez rir levemente contra o pescoço dela, a fazendo se arrepiar, outra reação que foi capaz de mexer com Kelly e lhe fazer perder o fôlego, aos poucos estava conhecendo faces da jovem que nunca tinha visto, pequenos detalhes que estava aprendendo a gostar de alguma forma.

Após alguns segundos aproveitando aquele contato nunca antes experimentado, Marjorine se afastou levemente, apoiando as mãos no peito de Kelly enquanto a mesma mantém as mãos na sua cintura, apenas para poder olhar no rosto da moça, aquele abraço fez suas bochechas pegarem fogo, era tão único e aconchegante como o calor de uma lareira em um dia frio, Kelly era bem quente e não era no sentido malicioso da palavra, não sabia o porquê de tê-la abraçado, mas não queria se separar, porém, aquela situação não era favorável para abraços e existiam coisas que precisava falar.

— Droga... eu me importo muito com você sabia? — Sussurrou sorrindo de maneira meio triste, enquanto seus olhos analisavam de maneira gentil o rosto da outra garota, que naquele momento tinha se esquecido até de seu próprio nome — Eu odeio quando faz isso, esse é meu trabalho, eu sei que consigo fazer isso... Por favor, confie em mim e me deixe te proteger.

A loira de tranças engoliu seco a encarando, de repente uma grande vontade de chorar invadiu seu peito, mas não um choro de tristeza, e sim um choro de alegria.

De alguma forma, aquelas palavras tão doces quanto a garota que as proferiu, haviam mexido com seu coração, parecia que aqueles olhos tão claros quanto o céu tinham o poder especial sob si, mas não era somente isso. Era a confiança em seu tom de voz, a promessa que lhe fez com a mais pura genuidade e inocência, ela estava determinada que conseguiria proteger as pessoas, ela estava determinada a lhe proteger dos perigos, sempre estava acostumada a se virar sozinha com tudo e não ter ninguém que realmente se importasse com ela por motivos que não fossem pena de suas condições econômicas ou por pura conveniência, e ver alguém se importar tanto assim com ela por querer lhe fez se sentir bem.

Ainda sentia o medo passando em suas veias, sabia que a outra também estava com bastante medo, ambas compartilhavam do medo do que poderia acontecer assim que saissem daquela sala, mas mesmo assim, Kelly acabou cedendo...

Desde aquele segundo, sentiu que ainda cederia muito a Marjorine Stotch.

Sorriu fraco e acabou assentindo confirmando a pergunta da outra, mostrando que dessa vez, a deixaria seguir com seus planos sem contestar. Isso fez Marjorine sorrir também.

— Não se preocupe okay? Tenho certeza que chegaremos a tempo para a prova! — Ela sorriu animada, estava muito feliz que Kelly agora parecia confiar nela para esta missão, e com certeza iria fazer o máximo possível para não a decepcionar.

— Tenho certeza que sim loirinha. — bagunçou levemente os cabelos da menor e as duas se separaram do abraço.

Marjorine se abaixou para pegar seu rifle do chão, ele por sorte não parecia ter nenhum arranhão, ela suspirou aliviada, pois temia ter que pagar pelo prejuízo caso a arma fosse danificada, foi uma ideia meio idiota ter deixado-a cair no chão, mas não tinha pensado nisso naquele momento.

Kelly foi em direção da porta e abriu levemente uma frestinha, aparentemente um dos atiradores já tinha sido abatido, o que tinha deixado as coisas mais ou menos calmas, porém ainda tinha um revoltado solto naquela escola, então não poderia baixar a guarda.

Ambas as jovens se encararam e assentiram uma para outra, como um sinal de que já estavam prontas para sair dali.

Até Marjorine ter uma outra idéia sem pensar em qualquer tipo de consequência. 

—Hey, espera!—Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente de Kelly que a olhou confusa. 

— Esperar o q...

A garota perdeu completamente sua linha de raciocínio ao sentir os lábios adocicados de Marjorine contra os seus, num singelo e rápido selinho. Se antes ela não tinha esquecido seu nome, agora com certeza tinha esquecido 

— É para dar sorte. — Foi o que a de laços falou assim que os lábios de ambas se separaram, dando uma rápida piscadinha para a de tranças.

Com isso, apenas puxou uma Kelly completamente atordoada para fora da sala, elas poderiam falar sobre isso mais tarde, afinal, agora elas tinham uma missão para cumprir.


End file.
